fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ABN News
ABN News is the cable news network operated by American Broadcast Network as a part of the ABN Domestic Television Corporation. It launched on March 1, 1998 as a part of ABN's ongoing expansion to compete against larger cable news networks. Due to low ratings, dissent among the staff, and failing to meet expectations, the operation had shut down and was declared defunct. It took two years, and eight months to clean up the aftermath of the network's downfall. During this time, ABN News was placed as an Internet news source until it was relaunched June 10, 2017 to the delight of former viewers. Former ABN News Programming *''Sunrise America'' *''At Large with Neil Powell'' *''Studio C (recorded at ABN's Charlotte Studio 6C, adjacent to ABN Sports) *''Max Regis (Talk show format) *''America Live'' *''The ABN Report with Emmett Sheen (a major contender against ''The FOX Report with Shepard Smith) *''Closing Bell'' *''BJFZ Express'' (Talk show format hosted by BJ Falcon) *''The Control Room'' (a major contender against CNN's The Situation Room) *''Conan and Friends'' (Roundtable format hosted by Conan Peters) *7 ABN News programs added since 2013 Recent negative reception ABN News much like every other cable news network like CNN, Fox News, HLN, and MSNBC fall under the malaise of becoming too mainstream and focusing too many of their resources on very few "time appropriate" stories and forsaking ones that really matter to several communities. After the story on the Freddy Gray riot situation in Baltimore, the ratings began to slump. People were becoming less fond of cable television news and are finding new outlets to get news. Internet news is a fast growing trend on the rise and has threatened to take over cable TV news for decades since their beginning. The entire network began to tumble in ratings even further heading into the third quarter of the 2015 season. ABN CEO Billy Fortner expressed his displeasure towards the recent changes in management, the advent of "time appropriate" topics to discuss, and firing of Conan Peters, the host of Conan and Friends. The downfall became so severe that the network staff of ABN News were given a serious ultimatum to fix these issues by October 15 or be shut down at 12:00 AM on the 31st of October. Sadly, many of these issues were left unattended and the ultimatum fell on deaf ears. The network shut down on October 15, 2015 and was defunct until June 10, 2017 when ABN Domestic Television Corporation announced to re-launch the cable news network with fresh talent and fresh programming rather than bring back the usual tripes prior to the shutdown. ABN News relaunch ABN News relaunched on June 10, 2017, two years, eight months and five days after the untimely shutdown due to the major disent. ABN also decided to bring back Conan Peters after he was wrongly fired. While the relaunch was not easily received to the vast amount of criticism regarding the shutdown, ABN News assured its audience that the network will do its very best to cover what's important and not fall into "mainstream mudslinging" as its competitors seem to do nowadays. Of bringing back Conan Peters, new staff emerged, some having extensive backgrounds from other networks. *Pete Richards - Brought on from KXOK in Oklahoma City, OK; now ABN News Now's chief editor *Alan Culligan - Brought on from WXLB in Birmingham, AL; now ABN News' chief Washington bureau editor/correspondent *Tyler Harvey - Brought on from KANX in Amarillo, TX; now ABN News' Amarillo correspondent *Newton Grange - ABN News' New York bureau correspondent *Melissa Royer - Brought on from KMSL in Missoula, MT; now ABN News' Denver bureau chief editor/correspondent *Ebony Weaver - Brought on from KCLA in Los Angeles, CA; now ABN News' Los Angeles chief correspondent *Holly Celes - Brought on from KABN in Seattle, WA; now ABN News' Seattle correspondent *Eric Hinchfield - ABN News' Senior Political Analyst *Jason Austin - Senior Global News Editor *Marcus Lansinger - Senior Economics Analyst for ABN Market Network Category:Fictional television networks Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Relaunched